1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device which can access an arbitrary site on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cellular phone devices capable of using a plurality of telephone numbers as subscriber numbers. One of such cellular phone devices is a mobile communication terminal capable of registering a plurality of telephone numbers in a nearby base station to simultaneously wait for incoming calls to those telephone numbers, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-189361. The mobile communication terminal can simultaneously wait for incoming calls to a plurality of telephone numbers. In making a telephone call, the mobile communication terminal places a call using one of a plurality of telephone numbers. It is therefore necessary to select in advance which telephone number is to be used.
As disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-018657, a mobile communication system is known, in which physical areas corresponding to each of the phone numbers are registered in advance, thus allowing the user to separate the usage of the phone for business purpose or for private purpose. In this mobile communication system, separation of the multiple phone numbers is performed by a reception control on the server side for the selective usage of a plurality of telephone numbers. Achieving this control on a cellular phone requires that the cellular phone should be equipped with a global positioning system (GPS) so that it is capable to determine if the user is in the registered area to receive phone calls.
A cellular phone device capable of using a plurality of telephone numbers is equipped with telephone identification information (fixed ID) fixedly assigned beforehand to each of the telephone numbers. When accessing a Web site on the Internet, the cellular phone device selects one of the fixed IDs and uses it as information of the accessing party.
In accessing a site that requires payment or a site for registered users, user verification is performed every time. Even when the input password is verified properly, if a fixed ID used when registering for a membership differs from the one used in a later access, the user is regarded as a non-member and the use of the Web site, such as viewing the Web site, is not permitted. To avoid such an occurrence, the user may register to the same site using each of the fixed IDs. However, this requires multiple registration procedures.
If a plurality of fixed IDs assigned in association with respective telephone numbers are selectively used for business usage and private usage, the packet communication fees when using the Internet can be easily managed separately for business usage and private usage. However, it makes the operation of the cellular phone device cumbersome if the user needs to change a fixed ID for private use to a fixed ID for business use or vice versa every time the user accesses a Web site. This problem is not inherent to the case of selective use of multiple fixed IDs for business and private, but a similar problem would arise when using multiple fixed IDs in various occasions of a private use.